


[PODFIC] Not Yet

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (for best listening though not essential), Audio Format: Stereo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod, Sound Effects, a jeremy bearimy approach to time, handwavy alternate timelines, one of them stuck in the future, the other stuck in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: “You want to know whether you made the right decision. On Qo’noS.” It’s not a question.Essof IV. Gabrielle Burnham and Katrina Cornwell meet for the first time. Again.





	[PODFIC] Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421785) by [lorcaswhisky (aristofranes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristofranes/pseuds/lorcaswhisky). 



> This is a rerecording of the original podfic of April, 2019, with better production values. (It's a good story, with some very _real_ versions of these women, and I felt it deserved the best I could give it.)

_The Red Angel sits cross-legged on the floor of the Essof IV facility, dust curling lazily around her. She gazes up at the mecha-suit in front of her as though deep in meditation._

_Not the Red Angel. Dr Burnham. Dr Gabrielle Burnham._

_Just a human, after all._

_She gives no indication that she has heard Katrina approach the makeshift cell, until she speaks, abruptly, without looking round._

_“You want to know whether you made the right decision. On Qo’noS.”_

_It’s not a question. Gabrielle sounds tired. Resigned._

_Time traveller, Katrina reminds herself. That’s a cheap trick..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HwLmk7fgovss2EljhzaXwpjXc2Mf4GQ0/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-)

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: AudioEvolution (Mobile); Music Editor; Logopit Plus
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Sound Effects:
> 
> Ambient:
> 
> “Beam 11” by SieuAmThanh - https://freesound.org/people/SieuAmThanh/sounds/431732/ (CC0)  
> “Sci_fi_Machine 0” by SieuAmThanh - https://freesound.org/people/SieuAmThanh/sounds/397674/ (CC0)  
> “Motor” by SieuAmThanh - https://freesound.org/people/SieuAmThanh/sounds/457574/ (CC0)  
>   
> People:
> 
> “Steps on pavement” by ckjzam - https://freesound.org/people/ckjzam/sounds/421634/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “se para” by Gamba_Studio - https://freesound.org/people/Gamba_Studio/sounds/447282/ (CC0)  
>   
> Angel:
> 
> “Telephone button noise” by Caitlin_100 - https://freesound.org/people/Caitlin_100/sounds/365539/ (CC0)  
> “literally just beeping” by Soundmaker6621  
> \- https://freesound.org/people/Soundmaker6621/sounds/424369/ (CC0)  
> “Click of a Motorcycle Helmet Visor” by rylandbrooks - https://freesound.org/people/rylandbrooks/sounds/328103/ (CC0)  
> "Breathing" by viznoman - https://freesound.org/people/viznoman/sounds/267305/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “FX - Whir Tinkle Hit” by JohanDeecke - https://freesound.org/people/JohanDeecke/sounds  
> /367768/ (CC BY 3.0  
> "1233_dripping_water_1" by reinsamba - https://freesound.org/people/reinsamba/sounds/64962/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> "Klangschale2" by oworm - https://freesound.org/people/oworm/sounds/82901/ (CC0)  
>   
> Disaster:
> 
> “Breach Alarm” by Mozfoo - https://freesound.org/people/Mozfoo/sounds/464381/ (CC0)  
> “GIANT ICE CRUSH - REMIX OF 94655” by sandyrb - https://freesound.org/people/sandyrb/sounds/106397/ (CC BY 3.0  
> “Remix of 104365__rutgermuller__Metal_Squeek_2_Stretched_warped” - https://freesound.org/people/Timbre/sounds/104384/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> “train screech” by cognito perceptu - https://freesound.org/people/cognito%20perceptu/sounds/181868/ (CC0)  
> “electric_sparks” by Connum - https://freesound.org/people/Connum/sounds/11709/ (CC BY-NC 3.0  
>   
> Angel Wings Section Break combined from:
> 
> “pigeon wings” by tigersound - https://freesound.org/people/tigersound/sounds/9329/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> “01153 great wings in motion” by Robinhood - https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/75526/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
>  
> 
> (Why yes, I do, in the manner of Alec Hardison of Leverage Inc, tend to over-extend. Thank you, you may proceed. :-) )


End file.
